


Waiting for You, under the Eiffel Tower

by Hartful13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartful13/pseuds/Hartful13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath wants to forget about being in love with her best friend, What a better place to do it, but in the most romantic place in the world? Lindsey Horan wanted to get a chance to play for the U.S.W.N.T, so then Tobin Heath comes in her life.  And Alex? Alex Morgan just wanted her best friend back. Can they all get what they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So, this is Paris?

Waiting for you, under the Eiffel Tower. 

Chapter 1: So, this is Paris? 

August 12th, 2013 

“Wow,” Said a very excited Tobin Heath as she walks around downtown Paris as she sees her new city of her new club Paris Saint-Germain Ladies. Paris in the summer is just showing with the hustle and bustle of their Nation's capitol. The rich history in some of the most historic buildings, The Louvre Art Museum, The Notre Dame Cathedral, Arc de Triomphe, among other landmarks around the city. 

But right now, she needs to run. And run towards PSG academy as she gets ready for her meeting with the coaches and her teammates. Even though she hears of the NWSL being the new league back home, she wants to wait on it till she fulfills her one year contract with PSG ladies. 

And, one year in Paris wouldn't hurt. 

 

“So, I want all of you to meet our new player into the family, I hope you women can treat Tobin to the Paris Hospitality that we are known for!” 

Lindsey Horan cannot believe her luck, when she came here in 2012, boldly forgoing College at the top University in the nation, North Carolina, she instead signed a six figure contract for PSG. She felt the reactions and most of them mixed. But it didn't get to her. What got to her was feeling alone in such a big city. Sure, the teammates let her in their circles from the moment she came, but she was an American in Paris. And it felt more being here something was missing, a piece of home that she can come to. 

Tobin Heath, is that missing piece. 

From afar Lindsey respected Tobin as a player, one of the most graceful holders of the ball the U.S. Soccer team has ever known. Watching her videos on YouTube with Yael Averbuch as she shows such amazing skills on and off the pitch. So to see her in the team's locker room standing in front of her was something she didn't see coming. 

But it was welcomed, and even needed. 

“Lindsey,” She shook the cobwebs out of her head as she looked up to her manager. 

“Sorry, Sir” 

“I just thought you can show Tobin out tonight to see what Paris is all about!” 

“Yes of course!” Lindsey nods her head, maybe a bit too needy, but she didn't care. She is standing in front of a legend! 

 

“So, how has it been living here?” 

Lindsey took Tobin to her favorite Cafe in the middle of downtown Paris. 'La Jaune Canari' is a small cozy place that is not far from most of the landmarks. So they have a french cappuccino sitting in front of them. 

“It has been cool living here, so much to see, and not just in Paris, either. This part of France has been fascinating since I came.” 

“Cool, I know I won't be her long but, maybe a sort of a vacation would be something good for me. Oh, do you mind that I stay at your place for a few days?” 

“Of course you can. You can stay as long as you need if your cool staying on the couch.” 

 

“Great, I am used to the couch anyways.” Nothing new to her, being the free spirit she was, included moving from couch to couch as she ventured America, but she won't be able to in France, but having Lindsey here, sort of helps. 

“Where you want to go first? The Eiffel Tower? Or that Arc where New York copied from?”

“Actually, Lindsey, I rather just get myself unpacked and just get some rest tonight, is that cool?” Tobin felt the out of sorts from the traveling she had to do to just get to this point sitting in front of her teammate in this cafe. 

“Uh, okay sure lets go back now I guess.” Lindsey said, the sound of disappointment evident. Once hearing that Tobin added “Hey, after the initial press conference tomorrow, how about we go out then? How about that?” 

 

It was later that night as Lindsey lays down in the bed she fills of excitement. She can't believe the great Tobin Heath is on her couch, sleeping! A fellow American and a USWNT veteran. But Lindsey wonders also, why Paris? Why come all the way out where she could just as easily be taken into the new American league that is starting up? So she decides to ask tomorrow as she starts to drift off. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Tobin was wide awake. She was laying on the couch and staring at her phone, pictures she is swiping over and over and over again. Mostly of the the love that has now past her by. She thought she had more time, but Tobin had to figure out what she was with herself. To understand what she wanted in life, and when one of things was her, she had to tell Tobin in her excited voice, that she got engaged. Wait pains her is the feeling that dropped in the pit of her stomach knowing that she is gone, and she cannot do anything about it. So what to counter the heart wrenching feeling of unrequited love? 

Take PSG's offer that was on the table for months and leave in the dead of night. 

But being the best friend, of course, has many text messages, asking where she was. Missed phone calls. She didn't answer any of them. Why answer to the actual reason that Tobin is in Paris? But why in the world still look at pictures of Alex Morgan in the middle of a Paris night? 

All she knew, is that she only had a season. A season to do something with what she is currently feeling. What timing for PSG to come in and give her the chance to do that as far away as possible. 

She sighs as she puts away that phone and lays to her side slowly drifting to sleep about her best friend. The woman she is love with, and the woman she doesn't want to get over just yet. It is not too bad to have that faux love somewhat filled. Even if she knows that its not just the same, it is not ever going to happen.


	2. What are Best Friends for?

Chapter 2: What are Best Friends for?

 

Portland, Oregon

 

August 15h, 2013

 

Alex Morgan was searching for her best friend...

 

Three days before, she was showing her best friend the ring a one, Servando Carassco gave her as they were engaged. And the next morning, she went to talk to her best friend on the couch about wedding preparations...

  
And she's gone.

 

Confused, Alex decided to take it upon herself to search for her. As she keeps calling Tobin, she is wondering where it all went wrong.

 

_Four days before..._

 

_Tobin was looking at her iPhone, texting and looking up her twitter in the kitchen, when a loud screech came from the front door of her best friend's apartment. She scrambles towards the door sweat suddenly forming on her head. 'What if she got hurt, what if she broke up with Serv, what if ti was vice versa?' All of those questions came into her mind. She rounds the corner and then she sees her jumping like a rabbit and she's anything but._

 

“ _Alex! You okay!?!” Yells Tobin and Alex stops. Stands there in silence and runs up to her in a crushing hug. A few seconds later she backs out and shows the ring finger. “Serv asked!”_

 

_Tobin's heart suddenly felt like it was ruthlessly thrown into a tree shredder. Tobin was ready to show her feelings as she was finally at peace with who she was, even if she would risk everything. But this... Was the LAST thing she would have seen coming. Tobin thought that her and Servando was at a rough patch from what her best friend was telling her. But now, Alex Morgan was about to be Mrs. Alex..._

 

_Morgan-Carassco? Huh? Would she take his last name? What would sound better acutally, Mrs. Alex Heath... That sounds nice...._

 

“ _Toby?”_

 

“ _Uh,” Tobin had to be shaken back to the harsh realities of the situation. Names didn't matter, what matter that her best friend was getting married. And she looked as happy as she ever been._

 

“ _That is awesome!” Panic. Dear sweet baby Jesus! “I am happy for you.” Can this night get worse?_

“ _You deserve it” At least that last part she doesn't have to lie._

 

“ _Oh Tobin! I am so glad to hear that from you! You are one of the closest friends I have and to know that you got my back in this is just amazing! Thank you!”_

_  
Plastering a faux smile on her face again and when Alex wraps around her arms towards Tobin, that smile gives into wide eyes._

 

_She needs out, she needs out quickly. Heart beating fast, she tries to keep from crying which is somehow working and she just wants to slip out of here and be away from her best friend as soon as possible._

 

_Alex is just too happy to notice the tragedy that is going through the mind of her best friend._

 

When Alex thinks about that day, she is noticing some of the clues that Tobin left. Like the way she tensed up as Alex hugged her. Or how silent she got to be after the announcement. Tobin isn't much of a talker in the first place, but to have her not talking after sounding so hype for her, was weird. But as she kept trying to text Tobin to talk to her, Kelley O'Hara, sent Alex a text of her own.

 

**Kelley: Alex, you seen youtube today?**

 

**Alex: No, why?**

 

What Kelley, sent next was a YouTube link. That linked opened up to seeing Tobin Heath in a press conference... At the bottom was the title... 

 

“PSG welcomes in Tobin Heath, star player for the USWNT to the family ” 

 

“Paris?” Is all she mumbled as she gives a blank stare towards the screen.

 

Alex slumps her shoulders to the couch and stares towards to the off TV screen in the living room. Her best friend, the one that was wither from the start, worked together through thick and thin, the one whose house she went to the most while she is on those national trips she would randomly take. Heck, one winter she took it with her towards Texas and lived Tobin's life of the wandering nomad. They started from North Texas and worked their ways towards Corpus Christi. Staying in friends couches, enjoying the scenery, and even to a point they stayed in the car a few nights, but they saw the beauty of the state of Texas and dived into what they were seeing around them. It was an experience she loved dearly. That best friend, Tobin Heath, is now, gone. 

 

She doesn't even know if its for good. And to think anything else would just hurt too much. 

 

Now suddenly, she felt like the worst best friend in history. 

 

Alex stayed in that position when Kelley text her again

  
**Kelley: What in the world is going on, Lex?**

 

**Alex: Are you in Cali? I need a friend to talk to.**

 

Alex's ringtone suddenly goes off and she picks up.

  
“Now tell your buddy KAO about what is going on.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to give Alex's half to see what goes down. Hope you like and get a review to see how I can improve! Thanks guys for the Kudos! and Keep on evolving!


	3. Does All work, and no play, make Tobin a Dull Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all who are reading and who are intrigued with this story. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!

Ch 3: Does All Work and no Play, makes Tobin a dull girl?

 

Lindsey can't help but to think of two things.

 

One: How focused Tobin Heath actually is.

  
Two: How boring Tobin Heath has been.

  
They hadn't even gone out yet!

 

It has been two weeks and the new season is starting up in early September. Her teammates have fell for the midfielder's charm and she's quickly has become the maestro on the team. The 'Magnet' of the team gets triple teamed after awhile and it causes Lindsey to get her chances as the striker she is to get open. It was easy pickings to say the least. And Lindsey feels like she can easily become the top scorer in the league with solid finishes that is away from the keeper.

 

But, bonding outside of it, she's more guarded than Fort Knox. She tried to break the ice the next day and take her around the city, but she said she was tired from the press conference. All she sees Tobin doing outside of practice, is be on her phone or reading from her book. Nothing. Else.

 

That needs to change...

 

At least last night, came towards that change.

 

Maybe?

 

_Lindsey and Tobin was home from working out in the gym, As soon they come in to the lofty Paris apartment, they both immediately part ways. Some nights Lindsey would ask Tobin if she wanted to see if she wanted to do some type of leisurely activity with each other, from looking at landmarks, to even going to the club. The answer was 'no, thank you' every time. Lindsey was thinking what could get Tobin going, and then she looks around the living room and she sees... Nothing._

 

_She just has one book bag, one duffle bag and a small suitcase. 'She does travel a lot, huh?' Lindsey thought as she ended up back into the kitchen._

 

_A bit later Tobin is again laying on the couch and reading a book. Lindsey, who was standing there watching her read decided that maybe in the end, being herself was what she needed to do the most at this moment._

 

“ _I know I took a risk, coming to Paris to play.”_

 

_Tobin looks up from her book staring intently at Lindsey. Tobin was just enjoying her reading and then Lindsey just came in here and just disrupted one of the few times she actually didn't about the woman that is getting married in a few months._

 

“ _Yea, but you have the skill Lindsey, coach will give you a chance.”_

 

“ _Not the new one, and you know it. You have the track record, you are the lucky one to take a deal with PSG, and get to play for the country you love.”_

_  
“Lindsey,” Tobin sighed. 'Well, at least I can be good teammate Heath' she thought as she sat up from the couch and patted Lindsey next to her. Lindsey complied and once she sat down, she cradled her head with her hands._

 

“ _We have a deep squad, but you have the potential. I see the way to make those runs during practice, you make my job in passing towards you easier.”_

 

“ _Really?” Lindsey felt her heart flutter a bit._

 

“ _Yea dude! Then when I need to go wide, that big body is easy to pick out!”_

_  
“What!?!” acting incredulous as Lindsey couldn't hold the laughter in._

 

“ _You know what I mean, Linds!” Tobin shoved playfully and both laugh a few seconds, just enjoying the light moment._

 

“ _As long I am here Lindsey, I will promise you that I will do what I can to get you on that national team.” Tobin smiled, “First things first though, let's get you off that ice cream diet...”_

_“Hey!” Lindsey was now cracking a full smile “It's Gelato! I love Gelato!!!”_

 

_They ended up laughing it out as if they knew each other for years rather than a few days._

 

Ever since that moment of bonding, the chemistry on the field increased. She can finally feel the respect Tobin was giving her bit by bit. But off the field, she still didn't know 'Tobin'. She wanted to know Tobin. Not just PSG's number 7.

 

Lindsey was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice the person she was so deep in thought about sidled up beside her.

  
“Boo!” Hearing that shook Lindsey out of her stupor and she jumped two meters away from Tobin.

 

“Tobin! Come on now!”

 

“Sorry dude! Today was a good practice for the both of us, and that we are off tomorrow, maybe tonight you can show me Paris, and see why that 'Chelato' gotten you so big.” Tobin smirks as she gives Lindsey a friendly shoulder bump.

 

“It's Gelato!” Lindsey couldn't keep the smile off her face. “But, lets do it!”

 

*******  


“What went wrong KAO?”

 

A day later, Kelley was sitting in Alex's living room in Los Angeles, trying to decipher the sudden decision making on what Tobin just did.

 

“Hmmm” Kelley was in full thought trying to think up possible solutions.

 

“Did she tell you about the opportunity from PSG to play for them?”

 

“No, Kelley,” Alex turns to her. “She was here one moment helping me plan my wedding, the next, ” Alex turns back, “Poof! She's gone.”

 

“Maybe PSG called her up early.”

 

“If so, she would have told me, right?”

 

“I... Guess... I tried calling Tobin, but no answer. What happened?”

 

Alex recited everything that happened and as she told the story, Kelley, who sat silently, looked like the gears was running in her head.

  
“When I hugged her though, she was stiff as a board.” Then, it all clicked.

  
“Oh no...” Kelley mumbled, she should have seen this coming earlier. She can't tell Alex either as this is Tobin's feelings, not hers.

  
“Oh no what?”

 

“Look, I will get to Tobin and talk to her myself. Give me time and we can get this settled. I need to ask you this though, are you happy with Servando?”

  
“Yea of course why-”

 

“Stop!” Kelley halted putting her hand towards Alex's face. “I just wanted a yes, and please trust me. I know we are not you and Tobin close, but you are a close friend to me and I want to make sure you have a great wedding.”

 

“Alright,” Alex combed the hair with her hands with her hands. That key to a great wedding, is that her best friend would be there, as her maid of honor. Kelley gets up and walks outside the apartment and starts texting Tobin.

 

Kelley, now armed with this new epiphany, thinks she can get Tobin to finally talk to her.

 

She hopes.

 

 

Laughter breaks out throughout the creamery that they are sitting in, and it's Lindsey and Tobin doing the most.  Lindsey is telling her outrageous stories in her two years being in Paris. And, Tobin is enjoying each of them. Tobin also passed UNC stories with her of what she missed (or, didn't seeing that Dorrance is the type of coach that maybe it wouldn't have worked out between the two.) Lindsey felt like she was really getting somewhere. That she was finally getting to know a bit about 'Tobin'. Rather than the midfield teammate she was. 

 

For Tobin, she has never genuinely smiled like this in such a long time. Lindsey was giving her a piece to the French culture. From downtown's modern beauty and even to a bit of what the countryside as Tobin took pics that would so totally be on the gram later on.

 

She hasn't even thought about a certain best friend.

 

She was in the middle of a great storytelling session with Lindsey about life on the National team.

 

“So, when we were on our brooms, KAO thought she would be slick and getting off to such a fast start, but that rain though! When they gave the signal she just slipped face first like she was on ice!”

 

Lindsey looked like she was enjoying herself. She was glad so much of that, knowing of her uncertainty earlier and now that she was feeling better about the whole situation. This is what Tobin does, she is the cool chill teammate that everyone wants to be around.

  
“So,” Lindsey perks up, “I want to know if on our next day off I can show you a bit more of downtown including this great skate par-”

  
Then a text came from Tobin's phone on the table. She gets this weird intuition inside to actually look at her text. So she flips the phone open.

 

 **Squirrel: I know why you left.** _She knows?_ Tobin stares apprehensively at her phone.

 

Then another text pops up.

 

**Squirrel: and if you do not pick up the next time I call, or call me in the next 10 minutes, I am telling Alex, what I know.**

 

“Crap, she knows”

 

“Who knows what, Tobin?” Tobin snaps out of her haze and looks back up towards Lindsey. As she about to wave off what she says...

But then, the phone rings, and Tobin sees the caller ID, it's Kelley.

 

“Look, Lindsey I had a great time, but I gotta take this and it's important and I need privacy, I can get back to the apartment by myself.”

 

She makes a hasty escape from making it anymore awkward. “I'll talk to you later!” Tobin Heath calls back to a bewildered Lindsey Horan sitting in her seat.

  
And to think, just when they were getting somewhere...

 

Outside, Tobin was briskly walking and got outside and redialed that missed call. It wasn't even a ring before Kelley quickly picked up.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were in love with Alex!!!!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give comments on what you think this story is so far and what could I do to make this story better! Thank you and always be reading!


	4. Can You get Out of My Head?

Chapter 4: Can You Get Out of My Head?

 

“Can you explain to me, why the hell you left in the night? It was as if you escaped out of prison or something?”

 

“It's complicated-”  
  
“Fuck complicated!!!” She hated when she curses because that is when it is serious. “This, is simple. How long you have been in love?”

 

She walks faster in the Paris street, as if the woman on the phone is chasing after her, the things she is saying is also chasing her.

 

“A year in a half...”

  
“Wait, what!!!!! You have feelings for this long?”

 

“Had-”  
  


“Tobin, don't say 'had', because, if you 'had', you would have told her you left, and/or called her ever since you left.”

 

“KAO-” She whined. As if that would get her anywhere.

  
“Don't KAO me, Missy” She sighed and looked up towards the California sun. and back to her phone. “You have been her closest friend since she came into the game. The one that has been there for her. She still wants you to be her maid of honor after the stunt you pulled!”

 

“Just understand that this, was needed Kelley, that I needed this. Please, understand that...” These next words was going to be hard to say, to know that deep inside that to move on this was going to be an important component.

  
“That what, Tobin?”

 

“That, I won't be coming to the wedding.”

 

“What! The! Fu-”

 

She dropped the call and kept walking on briskly, she didn't want to go back to Lindsey and the apartment, but she didn't know where anyone else on the team lived. So she did what nomads do.

 

Roam the free range.

 

 

The next morning

 

Lindsey sighed in frustration, she couldn't believe that Tobin walked out on her like that. The two actually felt that they were getting closer as teammates, friends even. But when she suddenly left from the greatest gelato place in Paris last night, it frustrated her even more.

 

It doesn't help that Tobin has been ignoring her besides working together on the field.

 

With that even today she was struggling getting passes in the box, even her trademark skill moves she is not performing well on.

 

What is going on with Tobin?

 

 

August 21, 2012

 

There was no WPS as of right now, there was no Olympics as they ended with the US getting gold in one of great tournaments of it's time. So what else is there to do but what Tobin Heath does best?

 

Roam the free range. But, she wasn't alone, this time.

 

“Tobin,” That was the voice of one Alex Morgan, “How far till we make it to that destination you were talking about?” she was intrigued in what Tobin's life beyond being soccer teammates, the pictures she would put on her social media, intrigued her to no end, and she wanted to see how she got them.

 

At the time, Tobin thought that she was just going to explain to her how she takes the pictures.

 

But Alex Morgan, wanted more than that.

 

“ _You want to go with me?” Tobin said, stunned at what Alex was suggesting. The duo was sitting in the room they shared in London during the last days of the Olympics. They just got their gold medals and now they are relaxing being fans._

 

“ _I want to know what it takes to take those amazing pictures Tobin, and anyway, I have nothing much else to do.” Alex says with glee, but Tobin looks back at her with uncertainty. She usually is alone for this stuff. And that is how Tobin Heath likes it. She is the loner of the group and even with the closeness that the “New Kids” A-Rod and Cheney, she still takes on a nomadic life. Tobin goes cross country, stays at friends houses, trains, and sees the cities and nation around her. She is simply, enjoying life and the fortress of solitude she created for herself, no attachments, no commitments, just her, her car, and the open road._

 

_Alex Morgan is impeding on that fortress, like no other._

 

“ _Alright.”_

 

_Tobin's best friend squeals. “Yay! This is going to be amazing!” Then she leaps at her and wraps her arm around her._

 

“ _I. Bet.” The nomad says. This can't be good._

 

_It wasn't._

 

“ _This trip was amazing! The things we seen and what people we met!” And she's right, they took a trek towards the American Southwest towards Corpus Christi, Texas. They went through a trip that lasted for three months, staying with some of Tobin's friends and sleeping on their couches. Finding more about the history that is all over the country. More than just after the year 1776. From the grand canyon and that amazing view and even walking through the canyon floor. Alex on a donkey was a hilarious sight. To some of the old Native American pueblo houses that still stands to this day._

_  
Some nights they decided to stay outside and look upon the stars until they went to sleep. The long talks was insightful and All over the place, from Tobin's view on life and God, to Alex explaining the book she is making for kids that features women empowerment and how she wants to help pave the way for gender equality. There was some arguments as they got lost sometimes, but random moments like seeing wild life in some of the national parks on the way put it in perspective and it brings them back on focus. Brings them back towards each other._

_  
During some days she would not just do pics of landscapes, but she would sneak pictures in of the beautiful brunette that is her friend. When she is looking out towards the many trees of one of the national park. Or even (as creepily she feels) when she is sleeping, it was those moments that makes her glad, that she is not taking this trip alone._

 

“ _We are here!” Tobin finally, after just over 2 months of traveling, reached her destination, one of the most beautiful piers in the nation. It looks out towards the Gulf of Mexico, Atlantic Ocean and supports a grand sunrise that she wanted to see for herself. Before this she would take the picture get it on Facebook, look at it a bit more, and then drive away to find the next great adventure._

 

_Tobin couldn't stop staring at what was in front of her. And it wasn't the sunrise that is coming._

 

“ _A gift, from heaven you are.” whispered Tobin. She was in a trance as Alex enjoyed the sun kissing her face, the majesty of the world around them._

 

_Then, at that moment Tobin Heath knew, she is in love with her best friend._

 

_And was frightened to no end._

 

 

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wanted to try and see if I can make it work. What you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy this, please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
